Los amigos, como los osos: cuanto más peludos, más hermosos
by Segreta
Summary: Puede que Rubeus Hagrid sea el alumno más popular del Castillo. Puede que Tom S. Ryddle Jr. le tenga más manía que la rubia pija de toda comedia de adolescentes que se precie. Puede. Pero lo que Hagrid busca no es eso. Es un amigo. De esos que te tejen vestidos de tela de araña mientras devoran a la gente que te cae mal. Un amigo como Aragog.


_¡Hola! Aquí vengo con la que creo yo que es la historia más larga que jamás haya publicado (cuando esté entera, claro). Y es un regalo. ¿Para quién? Para **Corneille**, que pidió un fic sobre** la relación entre Aragog y Hagrid**. Una parodia, para ser más exactos. Aquí Segreta ha hecho lo que ha podido, prometido. Espero que te guste._

_Así que los personajes que podáis reconocer son propiedad de Jotaká, al igual que cualquier referencia idiota a otras series, libros, o personas reales, son propiedad de las otras cabecitas que los idearon. Las tonterías, toas pa' mí._

___**{Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible **____**Veraniego 2013**____**" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**.}**

* * *

Rubeus Hagrid siempre había tenido problemas capilares. Y de los gordos. A los doce años ya presentaba una barba digna del descendiente de Santa Claus, que debía, ya no afeitar (eso había sido considerado un caso perdido desde cierto incidente tres años antes de empezar la escuela, relacionado con unas tijeras de podar, tres coma cuatro litros de mascarilla suavizante –que resultó ser inflamabe- y un escreguto de cola explosiva), sino recortar, unas tres veces al día. Años más tarde acabaría por formar con un tal Remus Lupin un club de Víctimas de los Falsos Anuncios de Gillete (el cual llegaría todavía menos lejos que la PEDDO), pero esto es otra historia. Porque la cuestión es que calificar esto como "problema" es más bien relativo… Porque su barba triunfaba. Causaba furor. Enardecía a las masas.

Porque, por muy difícil de creer que sea, el Hogwarts de los años cuarenta mantenía un estrecho parecido con cualquier instituto norteamericano de la actualidad, con la probable excepción del vestuario, sí señor, que esto es Inglaterra y las señoritas que se precien no llevan faldas con tan poca tela que no hubiese servido ni para liberar a un elfo doméstico. Y sí, me estoy refiriendo a peleas de comida en el Gran Comedor (que se repitieron ininterrumpidamente durante dos meses en el colegio hasta que los elfos levantaron una huelga, acampados en los terrenos con pancartas y vuvuzelas, bajo el grito de LOS ELFOS NO COCINAN SI LA COMIDA SE TIRA –sí, vale, nadie dijo nunca que fuese un grito bueno-. Dos días de la desastrosa cocina de Dippett, que decidió encargarse personalmente del asunto, bastaron para que hordas de alumnos corriesen entre lágrimas, sollozos, gritos y ventosidades varias, fruto del menú del día, suplicando a los elfos su perdón. Se cuenta que ésta ha sido la primera y la última vez que los elfos vencieron a la raza humana. Ahí, pinchando dónde más duele. Aunque será hora de cerrar este eterno paréntesis y seguir por ¿dónde íbamos? ¡Ah, sí! La enumeración de clichés americanos que se daban en Hogwarts por aquellos años), algún que otro capitán de quidditch que arrancaba a cantar en cualquier zona del colegio (cuanto más abarrotada, mejor) debatiéndose si debía seguir practicando ese deporte o unirse al Coro de Hogwarts como le dictaba su corazón, o las clásicas peleas de gatas por popularidad.

Y de entre éstas peleas, sin lugar a duda, la más conocida es la que mantenían un tal Tom S. Ryddle Jr., y nuestro querido Hagrid (que sí, la historia iba sobre él, ¿os acordabais?). Siendo totalmente imparciales, hay que aceptar que en esto Hagrid ganaba de calle. Personalmente, creo que es porque él no tenía la dichosa manía que presentaba su rival de Slytherin de llamar "seguidores", "acólitos", o incluso "siervos" a los que se suponía que eran sus amigos. Porque, para qué negarlo, pese a que Ryddle daba un pelín de yuyu, con una cara de asco que ni Linsday Lohan cuando la arrestaron por enésima vez (que él prefería denominar "semblante altivo"), y su manía de sisearle a todo bicho viviente (o inerte) que mantuviese cierto parecido con las serpientes (desde las bufandas de sus compañeros de habitación hasta las lombrices de clase de Herbología), segregando así una cantidad de saliva y perdigones envidiable por cualquier alpaca que se precie; Hagrid era mucho más, con sus dos metros y pico de alto, y unos pectorales y un vello facial que, como ya he dicho antes, humedecía las bragas de toda la población femenina, y un pequeño porcentaje de la masculina que, debido a unas Ravenclaw hartas de que les levantasen la túnica para hacerse los graciosos, les retaron a llevar su ropa interior durante una semana. Resulta que las puntillas, los lazos, y los colores pastel terminaron por gustarles, por lo que decidieron adquirirlos como parte de su vestimenta habitual. Años más tarde fundarían The Weather Witches, y con su éxito "It's Raining Wizards", triunfarían en todas las pistas de baile del Mundo Mágico. Pero esa es otra historia, y creo que, una vez más, nos hemos desviado del tema principal.

La cuestión es que todo el mundo adoraba a Hagrid. ¿Todos? Bueno, no. Como siempre, había una excepción que confirmaba la regla. Y esta excepción tenía nombre y apellidos. Bueno, en realidad sólo nombre, la verdad. No tengo ni idea de por qué, pero esta pobre chica no tenía ni un miserable apellido con el cual pudiesen referirse a ella sus profesores. Seguramente es que hasta sus padres se sentían tan avergonzados de ella, que prefirieron no registrar su apellido en el censo y simular que no era parte de la familia, aunque eso siempre han sido leyendas urbanas. Esto hizo que los profesores se reunieran para buscarle algún sobrenombre semejante a un apellido con el que poder pasar lista y restar puntos a su Casa (porque la pobre cría no ganó ni uno durante todos los años que rondó por el Castillo). De hecho, fue el joven profesor Dumbledore al que le pareció gracioso llamarle "La Llorona", debido a sus tendencias depresivas y a esa etapa en la que decidió hacerse emo para llamar la atención. Pronto, el mote se expandió como la pólvora, y tres horas más tarde, sus profesores ya pasaban lista entre "Señor Kermit, Adam" y "Señorita Pantoja, Isabel", a la señorita La Llorona. Es curioso cómo, después de insistir en que la "excepción" sólo tenía nombre, ni siquiera lo he mencionado. Myrtle, era. Otra muestra más de la teoría de la falta de amor que profesaban sus padres hacia ella. Pobrecilla.

Pero dejemos de lado a la única fan mojabragas (bueno, y mojapupitres, mojalibros, mojatúnicas, mojaalmohadas… Esta chica dejaba chorreando todo lo que tocaba. Pero de LÁGRIMAS, MALPENSADOS. Su mote/apellido provisional hasta que se case –sí, já, como si eso fuese a suceder algún día- es La Llorona, ¿recordáis?) del joven Tom, y centrémonos en la historia:

Tom estaba indignado. Indignadísimo. Nadie, y menos un wookie con complejo de John Travolta como Hagrid, podía impedirle alcanzar su sueño de ser el tío más popular del Castillo. Si hasta Slughorn estaba a punto de echarle del Club de las Eminencias por "aburrido, feo y soso". ¡A ÉL! Así que se encontraba dando vueltas en la elegante Sala Común de Slytherin, siseando y escupiendo (como siempre). Tal era su ímpetu, que de perder unos centímetros y dejarse un bigote de dos dedos, hubiese convencido a todo un país germano a hacer lo que le viniese en gana. Pero ya habíamos dicho que el chico en cuestión era barbilampiño, así que simplemente siguió dando vueltas sobre una desgastada alfombra , que las serpientes desplegaban siempre que el muchacho Ryddle se enfadaba, para que no terminase por agujerear el suelo como en los dibujos animados, y siempre que se montaban una de sus conocidas por todo el Castillo orgías multitudinarias.

Se dio cuenta de que sólo podía hacer una cosa: idear el más maléfico de los planes malvados de maldad para acabar con la popularidad de Rubeus Hagrid de una vez por todas.

Fue en ese momento cuando irrumpió su marcha con una risa malvada (¡MUAJAJAJA!) y los brazos extendidos. Todo un clásico. Empezaba a tener estilo, el chico.

Así que, durante una fiesta en la Sala de los Menesteres (porque claro, tooodo Hogwarts conocía su paradero, y su uso como discoteca o picadero privado), con los reglamentarios vasos de plástico rojos (ya he mencionado el enorme parecido entre Hogwarts y un instituto norteamericano, ¿verdad?), Ryddle encontró su oportunidad. Lo cierto es que era una de las veladas más importantes de todo el semestre: The Weather Witches actuarían frente al público por vez primera, el-chico-de-siempre-con-chaqueta-de-cuero-y-gafas- de-sol-a-pesar-de-ser-las-doce-de-la-madrugada tenía unas cuantas botellas de whisky de fuego que pensaba colar en el ponche… Los ingredientes perfectos para una velada de lo más encantadora.

Tom entró a la enorme sala, lívido, mirando a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, mientras con su mano diestra arrastraba… A Myrtle La Llorona.

No le juzguéis. A él tampoco le gustaba recurrir a ella, pero no tenía más opción. Todos sus compañeros se habían negado a participar en su inteligente, único, y valeroso plan, lo cual sólo le había dejado a una persona a su entera disposición, esa estúpida sangre-sucia Ravenclaw (sí, Ravenclaw, siempre hay una oveja negra en cada Casa, si no, que le pregunten a Peter Petigrew). La pobre estaba medio grogui por la emoción, asiendo la mano del Slytherin con tal ímpetu que le había provocado un esguince de tercer grado, con lágrimas de emoción surcándole el rostro, llenándole las mejillas de pegotes de rímel corrido, y… sujetándose con la mano derecha la barriga de embarazada más irregular y puntiaguda que nadie pudiese imaginar. Porque ése era el ingenioso plan de Ryddle: fingir que "le había hecho un bombo a La Llorona" para poder colar a la fiesta una bolsa con misterioso contenido… Contenido que acabaría con la popularidad de Hagrid en cuestión de segundos.

Myrtle sonreía embelesada, levantando la vista hacia su obsesión personal, intentando decidir cómo llamaría a su vástago. Si era niño, Cocodrilo Dundee, porque ése hombre perseguía cocodrilos, que eran reptiles y por tanto se asemejaban a las serpientes, y a Tommy le encantaban las serpientes… Y si era niña, La Pelirroja, como su Spice Girl favorita. Pero al parecer a Ryddle no le gustaba verla sonreír.

-¿Quieres dejar de reírte y poner esa cara?- gritó para hacerse escuchar sobre el bullicio-. Esto es una misión seria.

-¿Pero cómo no me voy a reír? Si es una fieshta…- sí, dignos para protagonizar un anuncio de compresas. La única pega es que fingiese un avanzado embarazo, algo que no combina muy bien con el negocio de Ausonia.

Pero una presencia interrumpió su conversación, y la de todos los presentes. Rubeus Hagrid, alias Barbita Sexy, o el Hombretón de Hogwarts, acababa de aparecer en la puerta. La música pasó a ser una melodía sin letra y sensual, y unos ventiladores aparecieron de la nada, haciendo que la melena y la barba del joven ondeasen al viento a medida que entraba a cámara lenta bajo la atenta mirada de todo el alumnado. Todo el mundo se giró, embobado, mientras Hagrid saludaba al personal señalándoles con los índices en plan "¡tíooooo!", guiñando ojos, y diciendo ese tipo de frases al estilo "¡te veo bien, Jimmy!", "buen fiestón, Melissa", o "¡Car-meeeeeeeen! Eres el men, tío". ¿Habéis captado el grado de patetismo? ¿Sí? Pues prosigamos con la historia.

La fiesta continuó, mientras un grupito de jovencitas más salidas que Freud acosaban a Hagrid, pidiéndole que marcara músculo para ellas (bueno, en realidad le pidieron que marcara paquete, pero me pareció más romántico ponerlo de la otra forma), el gordito de turno del equipo de quidditch se bebía un barril entero de cerveza de mantequilla ante el grito general de "¡bebe, bebe, bebe!" (tremendamente poco original, parece como si lo hubiesen inventado los elfos huelguistas), Tom Ryddle Jr. se iba pululando por ahí remugando en pársel, una tal Rosmerta se marcaba un baile que ni el Bar Coyote encima de la mesa (se ve que la chica tenía bastante poco aguante con el alcohol), y Myrtle… Bueno, La Llorona ya estaba agotada. La pobre chiquilla no estaba muy acostumbrada a las fiestas. Era ella más de pasar los viernes por la noche en su casa, leyendo o escribiendo fanfics de contenido homoerótico con mucho lemmon y ráting MA con la banda sonora de La Sirenita de fondo. Sí, socializar no era lo suyo, qué se va a hacer. Por eso se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, desprendiéndose de su supuesto bebé no-nato, cansada simplemente por haberse despojado de su pijama de franela para vestirse con una túnica de lo más sexy (aunque en realidad le hubiese encantado a la tía abuela Tessie), y haber acudido a la dichosa fiestecilla. Además, no veía a su amorcito desde hacía unos minutos, y eso hacía a su corazón de acosadora ("recopiladora de información personal ajena", prefería autodenominarse) se encogiese de dolor.

Pero el susodicho no se hizo de esperar, acercándose a zancadas hacia ella.

-¿Pero qué te crees que estás haciendo?- encantador. Aunque en su defensa diré que al menos no ha añadido "asquerosa sangre sucia" al final de la oración-. ¿Dónde demonios está la bolsa, asquerosa sangre sucia?- ah, ahí estaba, el famoso apelativo.

-¡Tommy!- sí, o era tonta, o era sorda, porque no hizo ni el más mínimo caso de lo que le gritó Ryddle-. ¿Dónde has estado, guapetón? ¿Sabes…?- se levantó de golpe, agarrando al chico y arrimándoselo, ahí, marcando pecho- Te he echado mucho de menos…- mirada seductora y sensual, aliñada con una sonrisa que hubiese podido ser encantadora, si no hubiese sido porque tenía los dientes mas manchados de carmín que el cuello de la camisa de Tiger Woods ciertas noches que decidía hacer un hoyo en uno… Tú ya me entiendes.

La cara de asco de Ryddle es comprensible, lo acepto. Así que con un palo largo (ah, no, mentira, que era su varita), empezó a pincharla para alejarla de él.

- Anda, quita, bicho- maldito el día en el que había decidido contar con ella. Si hubiese sido mucho más fácil hacerse el embarazado él y convencer a todo el Castillo que era físicamente posible, que soportar a la Llorona manoseándole. Básicamente, porque era incapaz de sentir nada. Ni un cosquilleo. Ahí abajo Ryddle tenía un asunto que no terminaba de funcionar del todo. Pero eso, al fin y al cabo, es de conocimiento general, tanto como que Snape esconde un cuerpo potentorro bajo su túnica, o que lo de Dumbledore con los caramelos de limón superaba ya la simple adicción-, y dime dónde está nuestro maldito bebquiero decir, la maldita bols…

Pero sus rápidos reflejos de puma dignos del Power Ranger rojo (mentira, el verde, que el heredero de Salazar no puede tener nada que ver con el color carmesí, menuda vulgaridad), pudo divisar por el rabillo del ojo la bolsa. Tal vez si no hubiese estado siendo achuchado por la Llorona, mientras ésta le decía guarradas al oído (que, para qué negarlo, eran realmente sorprendentes, no en vano dedicaba tantas noches a escribirlas), hubiese podido recuperar la bolsa y seguir con su plan. Pero en lugar de ello… Ahí, entre los brazos de la sangre-roñosa aquella, pudo ver cómo la ondeante melena al viento de Hagrid se acercaba hacia ella. Se agachaba. Abría la cremallera, y…

* * *

_**¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAN!** "¿Y qué?", os preguntaréis. Pues tendréis que averiguarlo en el próximo capítulo ;)._

_¿Qué te parece por ahora, Corneille? Espero que no te haya parecido desastroso, porque yo creo que esto de la parodia no es lo mío al cien por cien..._

_Supongo que os estaréis preguntando dónde está el dichoso Aragog. Ni yo sé cómo he hecho una introducción tan soberanamente larga. Paciencia, mis jóvenes padawans, no tardará en asomar la cabecita (con esos colmillos venenosos taaan atractivos...). Además, juro y perjuro no tardar en transcribir el segundo capítulo._

_Pero por ahora, ¿qué? ¿Merece un** review**? Aunque sea recomendándome que me dedique a la vida retirada, alejada de internet para no volver a escribir semejantes barbaridades. No me quejaré demasiado ;)._


End file.
